


From The Audience's Seats

by Mayoness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on Chapter 380, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of kagehina, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided TsukiHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoness/pseuds/Mayoness
Summary: In the end, all Tsukishima able to do is sit on one of the audience seats. Mingling among others, being unseen.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	From The Audience's Seats

**Author's Note:**

> The more Hinata adds his harem, the more I want to write TsukiHina angst. 
> 
> Enjoy this suffering ;)

In the end, all Tsukishima able to do is sit on one of the audience seats. Mingling among others, being unseen.

Tsukishima smirks, witnessing the man he loved (still loves) stands proudly on the court. It has been two years. Two years since they saw each other. And he notices so many things have changed. That clumsy, petite boy, is now gone, replaced by a bulky man—not too bulky, though. He still looks tiny compared to other players, including Tsukishima—with beautiful tanned skin. What makes him so much different is the aura surrounding him. In the past, he was such a nervous wreck. Always running to the toilet because he couldn’t control his stomach. It was amusingly ridiculous, to the point that Tsukishima couldn’t help but to mock him. Now, that nervousness is gone. He is no longer jumpy, no longer noisy. His posture is more firm, his face more mature.

Hinata Shouyou smiles broadly. No hint of nervousness in his expression, which used to show every time he set foot on the court, in the middle of thousands of people. That edginess is replaced by strong confidence. His chin lifted boldly, staring right into the eyes of his opponents across the net—he doesn’t even feel intimidated anymore.

Tsukishima no longer recognizes him.

If staying in Brazil has changed Hinata this far, and made him this unreachable, Tsukishima should have opposed the shrimp’s idea. Grabbed his hand and locked him inside his room. Claimed Hinata as his so they would always be together.

_“I promised him. I’ll win, win and win, so I’d be the one who stands on the court the longest.”_

In fact, Tsukishima lets him go. Though, even if he can go back to the time when they were still together—still so young—, he would still let Hinata go. Would still let him fly higher, shine brighter. Would still let him chase after something he always wanted to achieve.

_“If I’m going to get a great setter and convince him to let me fly, then I have to get good enough to make it on those great teams.”_

What else can he do? He is not a setter.

In the end, all Tsukishima able to do is sit on one of the audience seats. Mingling among others, being unseen.

In the end, all Tsukishima able to do is smile cynically, watching as Hinata Shouyou returns to Kageyama Tobio’s arms.

“I’m here!”

“Welcome home!”

Well, he’s just an audience, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a translation fic. I already uploaded it in Bahasa (in my other account). Though, I edited and add some scenes here. I hope the translation is not too awkward.
> 
> Any hits, kudos, and comments are so appreciated <3  
> See ya~


End file.
